


Navel Gazing

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Alcohol. An Archangel. A Demon.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Navel Gazing

Title: Navel Gazing  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Gabriel/Beelzebub  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Alcohol. An Archangel. A Demon.

"If we were juzzzt created inzzztead of being born like humans are, why do our coporations have belly buttons?" Beelzebub tugged the t-shirt she was wearing over her head to stare at her navel before jabbing Gabriel in the ribs. "I azzzked you a question, wank-wings."

Gabriel blinked until the three Beelzebubs he was currently seeing became a single one again. He went to take another swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hand, realized it was empty, sighed dramatically, and then tossed it off the bed onto the floor. "I never should have let you tempt me into trying this whiskey stuff. It burns like Hellfire and yet I feel all floaty. Oh hey, where did your shirt go?"

"I took it off. Do you know the anzzzwer or not?"

"Repeat the question. I was counting how many tiles there are on the ceiling. There are one hundred and six, by the way. And one of them has a spider web." He rubbed his temple. "Is the room supposed to be spinning?"

"I wanted to know why we have navels." She leaned over, yanked Gabriel's shirt up, licked her finger, and stuck it in his belly button. The Archangel yelped as he flailed on the bed.

"Don't do that!" The room seemed to pick up speed and Gabriel closed his eyes. "I don't feel very well. Make the room stop moving, Beelz."

"I'll make it zzztop if you answer the damn question!"

"How would I know why we have them? We just do." He opened one eye and quickly shut it again. "My stomach feels like it did when you made me try that roller coaster thing."

"Just wait until morning. You'll feel even worzze." Beelzebub smiled. "Hangovers are a bitch." She reached out placing her hands on either side of Gabriel's head. "Going to help you zzzleep, Gabriel. Then the zzzpinning will stop."

"Wait." He covered her hands with his own. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of courzzze. How else can I enjoy your hangover?" She kissed his forehead. "Next time we'll try tequila."


End file.
